kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Constellation Connie
Constellation Connie is the 13th and last episode of Season 5 of Kids Incorporated and 91st episode overall. In this episode; Connie's attempts to create her own time machine result in her accidentally bringing an alien to Earth. Plot Summary After the conclusion of opening song "Crocodile Rock"; the kids notice Connie working on what they learn is a time machine for the school science fair, and (following some good-natured ribbing; including Kenny's "Dem Bones" crack) she's ready to give it a try. Unfortunately, the test failed; after which the entire group returns to the P*lace ("Music for the Modern World"). Connie returns to the garage to resume work on the time machine. But instead of going anywhere in time; the machine somehow brings an alien to Earth. Needless to say, the alien (named Durf from the planet Worf) is far from pleased about this turn of events. However, before Connie can tell the others what happened Durf disappears (when she tries to explain, Devyn figures Connie's been working too hard to get the machine ready by the deadline). The others depart (and Durf returns); with Durf mentioning his fear of Earthlings because all he's heard about that planet is wars and shootings ("Try the Best You Can"). Connie still attempts to convince the others she saw Durf, to no avail. When Durf re-appears; he explains further that his people aren't allowed to have contact with "typical Earthlings" ("Another Part of Me"). After seeing the others, Durf becomes convinced that it would allow him to be visible to them; leading to the others returning to apologize and help Connie. After sharing a few jokes, Durf mentions he had to go home; though not before mentioning he felt Connie would make a great scientist and recommended some minor tweaks, eventually departing during closing song "Heaven is a Place on Earth". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Connie Lew - Connie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn Guest * Kevin Thompson - Durf Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Crocodile Rock" (Elton John cover; performed by Ryan) * "Music for the Modern World" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Kenny) * "Try the Best You Can" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Connie) * "Another Part of Me" (Michael Jackson cover; performed by Stacy, Ryan, Kenny and Devyn) * "Heaven is a Place on Earth" (Belinda Carlisle cover; performed by Stacy) Trivia * The end of the season resulted in the largest turnover of cast members to date; as this marked the final episode Ryan Lambert; Connie Lew; Moosie Drier; Gina Marie Vinaccia, Brian Poth, Nicole Cropper and Dee Caspary appeared in. * This episode marked the third and final usage of the song "Music for the Modern World"; also used in Season 2's "The Masked Mauler" and Season 4's "Modern Music". * Richie didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing Category:Season finale episodes